


Hyuuga Junpei, Ecstasy Samurai?!

by AutumnHamada



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHamada/pseuds/AutumnHamada
Summary: Hyuuga Junpei has apparently been spending time with Shitenhouji's Ecstasy Samurai, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, who has apparently rubbed off on him.





	Hyuuga Junpei, Ecstasy Samurai?!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what possessed Hyuuga to do this (which is why this turned more into the aftermath of crack than actual crack... or something lol but oh well), but I do know what possessed me to write it: our dear Hyuuga-kun has the same seiyuu as Shiraishi from Tennis no Oujisama, and I thought how if Hyuuga ever used Shiraishi's tagline, no one would ever be able to take him seriously again. I fear our dear captain has sealed his doom (he's just lucky it wasn't joint practice—or worse, a game)
> 
> Also, this is an older fic, can't remember when exactly I wrote it which is why I didn't backdate it, and it was my first attempt at crack - I've definitely improved since then!! I probably won't be rewriting this though lmao

“Ah, Ecstasy~!”

For a brief moment, the entire gym is silent. Then Kagami snorts and turns away, pressing one hand to his mouth and the other to his stomach as he doubles over in an attempt to, out of respect for and politeness toward his senpai, stem his laughter.

Iduki sinks to the ground with both arms clutched to his stomach, laughing so hard that the only sounds that escape him are small gasps. “Ah, Hyuuga, that… That was so bad I can’t… even make a pun about it!” he wheezes out at last.

Having overcome their initial shock, the others follow in similar fashion, though Riko doesn’t even bother to try to hold back her laughter. Or to wipe her tears.

Through all this, Hyuuga has colored so red that he would make even the reddest of beets jealous. (If, y’know, beets even _could_ get jealous.) “Oi!” he shouts. Even Kuroko has a hand to his mouth, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Hyuuga feels a large hand lightly pat his back consolingly, and he relaxes into it. At last, someone on his side!

“It’s alright, Hyuuga.”

—That is, until he hears the little hitch of breath at the end of his name as Kiyoshi swallows his own laughter. He turns his head to see Kiyoshi with his face angled away, a grin poking out from behind the fist that he has pressed against his mouth, shoulders shaking slightly. “Et tu, Kiyoshi?!” he cries, utterly indignant and betrayed.

Kiyoshi looks at him then, eyes practically shining with unsuppressed mirth. “I’m…” He pulls Hyuuga toward him, enfolding him in an embrace and burying his smile into the crook of his captain’s neck. “I’m sorry, Hyuuga.” He’s no longer even trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. Or to restrain his shoulders’ shaking.

“You’re not sorry at all!”

Unable to help themselves, his teammates redouble their—mostly silent, or at least muffled—laughter. Hyuuga grits his teeth into that pained expression he always wears when embarrassed and flushes even further (because that is apparently possible).

“Shut up, you bastards! Stop laughing, oi! _Oi!_ ”


End file.
